A conventional pair of eyeglasses comprises a front with two temples pivotally connected to two ends of the front, each of the temples having an end piece to engage with the wearer's ears. Generally, people need the eyeglasses to see or watch things clearly and some wearers want their eyeglasses to have a good looking shape. In fact, the wearers wear their eyeglasses for a long period of time in each day life especially the wearers who have to wear them such as the eyeglasses having lens for near-sighted people or sunglasses for the people who are working or living in an area having bright sunshine. Therefore, people will be appreciated if the eyeglasses have other function different from those which are well known.
The present invention intends to provide a pair of eyeglasses wherein the temples of the eyeglasses each have a chamber with a perfume tube and a valve received therein so that the perfume will be dispensed when pivoting the temples to actuate the valves. The new structure of the temples in accordance with present invention provides a brand new feature which is never seen in the conventional temples.